marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 6 1
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Esad Ribic | Production1_1 = Carlos Lao | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = The way home is something you see with your heart. | Speaker = Astronomica | StoryTitle1 = Signal in the Sky | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Sara Pichelli | Inker1_1 = Sara Pichelli | Inker1_2 = Elisabetta D'Amico | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * * * * * Other Characters: * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * * * * * * ** ** * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Unidentified alien species * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** Sheckerberg Pawn ******** Midtown ********* ********* ********** ******** ******** ********* ******* ******** ********* ******* ***** ****** **** ***** *** *** **** ** Unidentified reality Items: * * Cosmic Rays * * Astronomica's Star Scepter ** * ''Danke Schoen'' * Vehicles: * Events: * | StoryTitle2 = Our Day of Doom and Victory | Writer2_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler2_1 = Simone Bianchi | Inker2_1 = Simone Bianchi | Colourist2_1 = Simone Bianchi | Colourist2_2 = Marco Russo | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor2_2 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Numerous unnamed soldiers Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed Latverians * Unnamed Latverian President for Life * Doombots * * Mr. Vukovic Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Events: * | StoryTitle3 = What the Pop?! | Writer3_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler3_1 = Skottie Young | Inker3_1 = Skottie Young | Colourist3_1 = Jeremy Treece | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor3_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor3_2 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * Fantastic Four Vol 6 #1 * | Solicit = FOUREVER Part One BECAUSE YOU DEMANDED IT – THE WORLD’S GREATEST COMIC MAGAZINE IS BACK! Since the end of SECRET WARS, there’s been a gap in the Marvel Universe. A void no other team can fill. And it’s time for the world to move on. But can it? A life-changing decision by the Thing! A momentous declaration by the Human Torch! A clarion call-to-arms that summons Doctor Doom! And a signal in the sky that heralds the return of hope to the Marvel Universe! All this, and Alicia Masters adopts kittens! So cute! Plus, the Impossible Man! AND BONUS STORIES ILLUSTRATED BY SIMONE BIANCHI AND SKOTTIE YOUNG! IF YOU READ ONLY ONE MARVEL COMIC THIS MONTH, THIS IS THE ONE! | Notes = * A launch trailer was released by Marvel on YouTube to promote the series: THE RETURN OF THE FANTASTIC FOUR – Fantastic Four 1 Launch Trailer | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included